Trapped
by Sailor Wade
Summary: What goes through the mind of a person in a hopless situation? How far would you go to help someone in need? My first Ranma 1/2 fic
1. Default Chapter

Trapped  
By: Sailor Wade  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Ranma universe. If I did, would I be writing fanfiction? No, I would be writing episodes. So please do not sue, you will not get much. Oh, but I do own this storyline of this fan fiction.  
  
  
  
I gaze at my dark surroundings. I can see no walls, no barred windows, and yet I know I am trapped. How long have I been in this prison? So long that I cannot remember the last time I felt the wind in my hair or the heat of the sun. In fact, I have started to forget what these feel like, along with many other sensations that others take for granted, the smell of my favourite meal, the sight of my friends or the feel of grass beneath my feet. And what did I do to deserve this living hell. Did I rape someone, or steal something of importance or perhaps even murder someone? No, the only thing I did was to live my life. Is that such a crime? I do not think so. Sometimes I catch glimpses of my captor, and I already have a face to take all my abuse. Not that he would hear, he just ignores me, just pushes the thought of me to the back of his mind and just goes about his rituals of daily life. He does not even spare a thought about me; I am just an inconvenience to him. Well if I am such an inconvenience, then let me go, I tell him every chance I get. He just ignores me. I mean I could take verbal or ever physical abuse, I mean, I am a martial artist, I can take it, but no, he does not even think me worthy of his hate. Back before, I was one of the best martial artists in all China, heck, and probably even the world. People feared and respected me, I was a force to be reckoned with. But none of that matters now. When I first arrived here, I constantly tested all boundaries around me. I would run until I was blown back by the 'invisible wall.' How they are there, I will never know, but they do exist and I have the scars to prove it. Huh, the greatest martial artist in all of China reduced to the status of a rat in a cage. Boy, what my rivals would have given to see this. But they are not part of my world now. My world now begins and ends in this room. All because of him.   
  
Ranma Saotome.  
  
My oppressor, my captor, and sadly, my only link back to a world that threw me away, like a person thrown from a ship, into the deep, deep ocean. Or should I say deep, deep spring.  
  
  
  
  
Authors Notes:   
  
I bet right about now you are all saying 'Huh? What did Ranma do to this person and why did he imprison them?' Well all will be answered in about 4 lines:  
  
  
  
POV: Ranko or Ranma's curse. Did ya see that one coming [probably.] I got this idea in my head and it would not go away. I just kept thinking of what it would be like for the poor girl who drowned, then it hit me, what if her soul was locked inside Ranma. I'm thinking of writing a sequel about when 'Ranko' changes hosts through an event which will be explained in the sequel and tries to get 'revenge' on Ranma. Write me if you think this is a good Idea. By the way, I love getting feedback, good or bad, just none that say I'm stupid, or that you hate the idea of this story line please. All others welcome. Oh yeah, thanks goes to Kevin Schultz who suggested the ending needed a bit more!! Thank you heaps!!!  



	2. Revenge

Trapped  
  
"Oyasumi nasai okaasan, otousan" Hayase said heading up the stairs towards her room. "Oyasumi," her parents called from the living room. "Eh, Hayase-chan, could you check that your brother asleep and not still up playing video games," Akane called up after her.   
"Hai okaasan" Hayase replied heading for her brothers room. She stuck her head in the door to find her little brother's eyes glued to the TV screen. "Hey you, go to sleep," she snapped. Shouri turned to her.  
"Ok onee-san, oyasumi" he said turning the television off and jumping into bed. Hayase shut the door and headed to her own room. She walked in, shut the door and collapsed onto her bed. Her brown eyes stared blankly at the ceiling and sighed.  
*Hayase* Hayase sat up and looked around. "Strange, I could have swore I heard something just then" she muttered  
*Hayase, you can hear me? * A strange voice sounded. Hayase stood up and looked around her room. "Who's there? Show yourself," she commanded.  
*I can't, I'm in your head. My name is Mei Lien and my soul is locked inside your body.*   
"Right" Hayase mumbled, still searching around her room for the source of the mysterious voice.  
*Ok you don't believe me. Think of a number between 1 and 10 000 000*  
"1 and 10 000 000 eh? Ok got it"  
*9 754 983* Hayase's jaw dropped.  
"How did you know that?" Hayase questioned.  
*I told you Hayase, I'm inside your mind* Mei Lien replied in an exasperated voice.  
"Right, lets' just say that for a minute I believe you're real. How did you get inside my head?" Hayase asked as she sat down on her bed, running a hand absentmindedly through her fiery red hair.  
*I…*  
"Hayase-chan you okay in there?" Ranma asked through the door. Hayase looked towards the door in a state of shock, she'd forgotten she'd been talking out loud.  
"Um, Hai Otousan, just talking to myself" She replied hoping he'd buy it.  
"Okay, well finish your conversation tomorrow, it's late and you should be asleep," The sound of Ranma walking back down the stairs alerted Hayase that the coast was clear.  
"That was too close, now how did you get into my head?"  
*Have you heard of the Junsenkyo? * Hayase nodded  
"Yeah I think I remember something about some sort of spring, and some weird story about dad being cursed"  
*Your father wasn't cursed so much as altered, it could have been a lot worse for him*  
"How so? To me it sounded like it put father through a hell of a lot"  
*PUT HIM THROUGH A HELL OF A LOT!! THAT….THAT… there's no word to describe it. My god what a….*  
"Woah why are you so upset?"  
*What has me so upset? He has no right to complain, he wasn't the one trapped in a tiny cell for centuries*  
"Are you suggesting that you are father's Junsenkyo curse?"  
*No I'm not the curse per say, my death in the spring caused the water to give people the so called 'curse', I'll give you that but I'm not the actual curse*  
"Ok, but wait, you never answered me, how did you get into my head?"  
*I'm getting to that. Anyway, when your father came along, I sensed he was different to all the other people who fell into my spring. I felt an affinity with him that I felt with no other, so I chose to enter his body when the curse took effect. That's how come his male and female forms look different, his female form was made in my likeness.*  
"Is that why I have red hair when no-one else in my family does?"  
*Yep, when I first entered you father I tried to communicate with him, like I'm communicating with you now, but found I was unable too, probably because although we were so alike, the gender thing was wrong, even when he transformed, he was still basically male. So just before you were conceived, I made it so that you would be female and I transferred into you*  
"But why wait till now to communicate with me?"  
*I didn't want to scare you. I would have waited even longer until you were a grown-up but you don't know what it's like in here, it's just…just…*  
"You poor thing" Hayase commented sympathetically. This being had created her to be what she was today, whilst although for slightly selfish reasons, Hayase liked the way she was and felt she owed the entity something. "I wish there was something I could do for you."  
*Well you could… wait no that's totally unfair, forget I said anything*  
"No what were you going to say? I meant what I said, I want to do something for you"  
*No I couldn't, I don't deserve anything from you. I deserve to be locked up forever for what I did*  
"If you don't mind me asking, what did you do that would deserve such a horrible punishment?"  
*I…I can't really remember but I'm pretty sure it must have been bad for them to condemn my soul to limbo for the rest of eternity*  
"You don't even remember what you did? That's not right, you shouldn't be punished for something you didn't do" Hayase was appalled, she had never heard of something so cruel. Then a thought dawned on her. "Wait, if your soul was to become attached to a body and not just imprisoned in one, then when that body dies, you'll be free from the curse right? We could share this body and mind"  
*I suppose so but how could it be done?*  
"Surely if I work on weakening the defences around you by concentrating on setting you free and if you try and get out whilst I try, then I think we could do it. I mean come on, what do you have to lose?"  
*But what about you?* Hayase shrugged non-chalontly.  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, and no arguing, it's settled we start tommorow"  
*But you might…oh it's no use, Thank-you Hayase*  
  
**Two months later**  
  
"Saotome, matte!" Hayase turned slowly to face the older boy.  
"Black hair, brown eyes, tanned, yellow and black wrist bands and what looks like fangs from here, I could be wrong" Hayase muttered.  
*Hibiki Komichi, you call him Hibiki. He's 3 years older than you, in grade 10 at your school. You usually walk with him*  
"Thanks Hayase-chan"  
*No problem Mei*  
"Hibiki, hello, how were your holidays?" Hayase asked with a small grin  
"They were alright. Yours?"  
"They were great, in fact, I feel like a whole new person"  
  
The end  
  
Authors Notes: I'm thinking of continuing this story, should I? As always, all comments are welcome, but try not to be too mean, I have never actually seen an episode of Ranma ½, I've just read about it on the Internet and read others fan fictions. Oh yeah, I bet you were all expecting the 'revenge' to be something drastic huh? Well If people want me to write more then I'll explain what the ACTUAL revenge is, but if you all want me to leave it at this then think of the revenge as Mei Lien preying on Hayase's good nature by guilting her into sharing her body. Also I couldn't think of a chinese name so I just took Mei Lien's name from Cardcaptors. Oh well enough of me talking. Till next time.  
  
Oyasuminasai\Oyasumi = Goodnight  
Okaasan = Mother  
Otousan = Father  
-chan = denotes close relationship from speakers point of view  
Hai = yes  
Onee-san = Older sister  
Matte - wait 


End file.
